1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support and connecting profile comprised of synthetic material, synthetic resin, phenol and/or light metal for a self-supporting framework, and in particular, for light construction of hangars and large tent structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Profiles are used for bearing and supporting structures, and in particular for small tents. Apart from structures in which the profiles are erected together with a tent skin to secure the profiles in position, self-supporting frameworks over which is pulled a roof skin are also known. In WO 93/15293, a portable tent system is described with an envelope shielded against radio frequencies, whose frame forms a self-supporting framework of fiberglass poles.
For large tents employed outside or for light construction hangars, in contrast, most often steel or aluminum profiles are used for constructing a self-supporting framework in order to absorb the greater forces occurring in large structures. In particular steel, but also aluminum, profiles with satisfactory strength have a comparatively heavy weight which makes the erection and disassembly of large tent structures, as well as their transport, difficult.
DE 34 13 069 C2 discloses support poles comprising fiberglass-reinforced synthetic material, which can be used inter alia for large capacity tents and skeleton-like structures. For this purpose, the support poles, for example, are completely pervaded by a fiberglass fabric, fiberglass spun threads, or fiberglass rovings extending through the profile in the axial and radial directions, that are used as reinforcement elements. The support profile also comprises additional statistically distributed fiberglass segments. With them, support profiles are intended to be formed which have high loading capacity in the axial direction, as well as in the radial direction.
The task of the present invention is to provide a support and connecting profile of the above described type for framework structures, which is especially adapted to its function and is rugged and not subject to damage even at low weight and under high loading.
This task is solved with the present invention in that the profile body or in specific regions thereof comprises reinforcements of a fiber composite, for example, glass, carbon or aramid fibers, applied onto or introduced into the profile body.
By means of the reinforcements purposefully integrated into the profile body, regions, especially those subject to local loading, of the nevertheless extremely light profile, in the skeleton structure can be especially reinforced or adapted thereby to differing stresses without any change in cross section, while the remaining regions, for reasons of cost, can remain unreinforced. Depending on the function of the profile in the structure, different loadings occur. Apart from axial loads, essentially acting axially onto the perpendicular support profiles, connecting profiles also absorb, for example, shearing forces, in order to prevent a collapse of the skeleton. In particular, at the fastening and connecting sites of the profile, high forces occur. According to the present invention, these forces can be absorbed through special reinforcements, which are each adapted to the magnitude of the force acting upon it. Therefore, the present invention not only makes it possible to apply individual support poles of a light material, for example, fiberglass-reinforced synthetic material, in the erection of skeletons for light construction of hangars and big tents, but also to erect the self-supporting skeleton entirely, or at least largely, of synthetic material or light metal profiles, which, compared to solid metal profiles, are significantly lighter. In particular, synthetic material profiles are also more elastic than metal profiles such that relatively large impacts, for example, if individual parts are dropped during the assembly, do not lead to permanent deformations.
The reinforcements can be variably applied if they are developed as strips or the like, which can be fastened or introduced by adhesion, bolts or rivets on or in the profile body. The strips can be applied only on one: side of the profile body. Especially high flexural strength can be attained, however, if reinforcements, for example, in the form of strips, are applied on two opposing sides on either the inside or the outside of the profile body.
For simple positioning, the profile body can comprise recesses or indentations for receiving the reinforcements. These recesses or indentations additionally strengthen the profile body itself The profile bodies can be developed as hollow profiles of synthetic material or as hollow aluminum profiles.
The profile body comprising additionally defined reinforcements is preferably developed as a continuous glass or carbon fiber profile. In this implementation according to the invention, the unreinforced synthetic material profile already has a high degree of rigidity at low weight. In this case, the reinforcements can especially advantageously be woven into the glass or carbon fiber fabric of the profile body, whereby high spot reinforcements can also be attained.
To attain a high refractory quality of the profile, chemicals having low flammability can be added to the glass or carbon fiber profile body. In this way, the guidelines applying inter alia to the erection and operation of tents can be observed. The guidelines laid down for Germany require that all building materials according to DIN 4102 Part 1 must at least be flame-resistant. Only for roofing, which is higher than 2.30 m above pedestrian areas, is it normally allowed that inflammable building materials according to DIN 4102 Part 1 are used. In Europe, the US, Japan. and East Asia, no specific legislation exists for tents. The tents are to some extent treated like other structural installations, i.e., they are also subject to the fire protection provisions for such structural installations. These require to some extent that the buildings must be able to withstand fire for 30 or 60 minutes. Aluminum and steel alone cannot achieve this; rather, they become deformed or they begin to melt. For the addition of corresponding chemicals, such as aluminum trihydrate, bromine or the like, to the synthetic resin, such as phenol, in the case of glass or carbon fiber structures, every fire classification can be attained such that every national requirement can be met.
The reinforcements can be introduced especially simply in a synthetic profile body produced by pultrusion. Even the reinforcements comprised of fiber composite materials can be produced simply by pultrusion. In a further development of the invention, the profile body is dyed throughout. In this way, color fastness is not impaired by scratches and slight damage to the profile body.
According to the invention, the profile body can be developed as a post, roof girder, gable support, gable cross transverse, roof beam, cloth holder, post shoe, gable support with bottom securement, strut girder connection in the gutter region, roof ridge connection between individual roofgirders, connecting part between gable supports and roof girders, cross bracing for rigidification between posts and between roof girders or the like framework parts. In this way, the self-supporting skeleton can be constructed entirely of synthetic profiles of the type according to the invention.